Saikyo Kabutomushi
Saikyo Kabutomushi, also known as the Undercover Hero: Beetle, is a third-year student at Jibun High School in Class 3-A and is part of The Jibun 3. She has her provisional hero license and her specialty is undercover hero work. Appearance She has short, wavy and light brown-colored. Her eyes are dark violet. She wears two light pink ribbons on her hair's sides. Gallery Saikyo Kabutomushi.png SaikyoGallery.png SaikyoGallery2.png SaikyoGallery3.png SaikyoGallery4.png SaikyoGallery5.png SaikyoGallery6.png SaikyoGallery7.png SaikyoGallery8.png SaikyoGallery9.png SaikyoGallery10.png SaikyoGallery11.png SaikyoBackShot.png SaikyoGallery12.png SaikyoGallery13.png Personality Saikyo is serious, well-mannered, and at the same time unrelenting in combat. She does her best to not underestimate her opponents, researching them if given prep time in order to expliot any weaknesses they may have, as well as not wasting the chance for a surpise attack. Outside of serious fights, she loves to show off her physical strength. She is touchy about her weight. History She had her Beetle Horn made during the first half of her first year. During that summer break, she underwent her Beetle Mail body modification. It took a month and a half to finish and half a month for her body to heal and get used to it. She soon after managed to get her provisional license and has been seen saying it was a breeze. She had her Beetle Spikes body modification done during her second year's summer. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her small stature, she is strong enough to smash through walls and floors with ease, as well as strong enough to carry and fight with the 600 extra pounds from her Beetle Mail and Beetle Spikes. She can also easily handle her Beetle Horn without any trouble. Considerable Speed: Enhanced Arm Speed: Saikyo can move her arms extremely fast, allowing her to attack at lightning speed within her range. Immense Stamina: She can fight for hours without a reduction in strength. Great Durability: Her body is much tougher than a normal person's, although a blade will still cut her, just not as deep as it would for others. Enhanced Internal Durability: Her previously already protected internal organs via her exoskeleton are now extremely hard to damage due to her Beetle Mail body modification. Enhanced Endurance: She can survive falling several floors and still be able to fight. Enhanced Reflexes: Above-Average Poison and Chemical Resistance: Expert Spear User: Saikyo is an expert in using her Beetle Horn, it being her preferred method of attack and defense. With other spears, she is more of an Advanced Spear User. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Saikyo usual strategy is to overwhelm her opponents with her strength relentlessly until she either takes them out or they run out of stamina. Quirk [[Beetle|'Beetle']]: Grants Saikyo the abilities of a Beetle. Which results in Saikyo having boosted physical abilities and immense stamina. Saikyo also has gained resistance to poison and chemicals, although not immunity. Her internal organs are covered by a sort of exoskeleton, even her heart, meaning her organs are armored. Techniques Super Moves Revolving Beetle: Saikyo attacks by swinging her Beetle Horn at incredible speeds to shove and crush her opponents. She fills her entire attack range with the attacks, resulting in having no physical blind spots. It is extremely hard to avoid when in range. Beetle Soar: Saikyo swings her Beetle Horn with all her might in a chosen direction, causing a strong gust of wind, which is strong enough to blow an average person to the end of its range. It has a range of about 50 feet. She can use this technique even when she is heavily damaged. Beetle Spikes: Saikyo makes her Beetle Spikes come out of her right arm. She usually uses it to surprise her opponent by having them come out right as she hits an opponent with an arm swipe, resulting in an unexpectedly strong attack. Beetle Spikes: Dig: Saikyo makes her Beetle Spikes come out if they aren't already, and then she launches herself forward in a spin and then slams her right arm with her Beetle Spikes against the ground, penetrating it. The ground will then start cracking before crumbling and falling apart. Kabuto Slide.png|Revolving Beetle Kabuto Slide2.png|Revolving Beetle KabutoSlideDome.png|Revolving Beetle Kabuto Soar1.jpg|Beetle Soar Kabuto Soar2.jpg|Beetle Soar Kabuto Soar3.jpg|Beetle Soar Kabuto Soar4.jpg|Beetle Soar Kabuto Soar5.png|Beetle Soar Kabuto Spikes.png|Beetle Spikes Kabuto Dig.png|Beetle Spikes: Dig Kabuto Dig2.png|Beetle Spikes: Dig Kabuto Dig3.png|Beetle Spikes: Dig Kabuto Dig4.png|Beetle Spikes: Dig Kabuto Dig5.png|Beetle Spikes: Dig Other Author Note: Although her running speed would only be a 2, she can easily hit targets with a speed of 4 and with difficulty 5 with her Beetle Horn as long as they are within range. Compatibility Good Bad * Has bad compatibility with opponents that can run faster than her, as she can't keep up with their speed in order to chase them. * Has bad compatibility with Ranged Quirks since she doesn't have any ranged attacks and has trouble defending against them as well. Equipment & Weapons * Beetle Horn: Saikyo's weapon, the Beetle Horn, is a spear that features a double bladed end which is shaped similar to the horns of a male Kabuto beetle. She can use her physical strength to revolve it in any direction. It is designed for area-of-effect attacks for taking down large groups of opponents. It is usually kept hidden on her back in it's folded state. Kabuto Horn.png|Beetle Horn Body Modifications * Beetle Mail: The sort of exoskeleton covering her organs, including her heart and arteries were modified, the bone being replaced by tungsten. However, the weight from her Beetle Mail prevents her from jumping or running as high or fast as her physical abilities would normally have allowed her. However, her arms are unaffected by this drawback, allowing her to use her Beetle Horn at extreme speeds. It and her Kabuto Spikes combined add 600 pounds to Saikyo's weight. * Beetle Spikes: Saikyo had three tungsten spikes implanted into her right arm. She can have these come out at will, however, it will tear the skin above them and cause her to slightly bleed from them for a few minutes. The weight from the Beetle Spikes isn't enough to impede her right arm's speed. It and her Beetle Mail combined add 600 pounds to Saikyo's weight. Kabuto Mail.png|Beetle Mail Kabuto Spikes.png|Beetle Spikes Battles Trivia * She can't be in cars with others because her weight alone is near the weight capacity of the average car, which is something that she is very embarrassed about. * She never had a hero costume made because she wanted her specialty to be undercover hero work. She jokingly says that she made her body her hero costume instead. * Her name Saikyō means Strongest and Kabutomushi means Beetle. * Saikyo Kabutomushi is based on Kabutomushi from the series Arachnid. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe Category:Weapon Users